madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Saint-Groel Incident
The Saint-Groel Incident is one of many incidents in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre decided to help Regin for Saint-Groel to prove her birthright as Brune's heiress. Before they could do so however, they confronted Felix Aaron Thenardier and his men and forced to retreat not only his overwhelming numbers, but also the sudden earthquake in the sacred temple. While the incident also unleashed Tigre's Black Bow power, it was also greatly affected Tigre who lost his long time adjutant and father figure, Bertrand. Plot Prelude The battle in Villecresnes resulted the Silver Meteor Army's victory despite Thenardier Army's five dragons, which was slain by Eleonora Viltaria and Ludmila Lourie. As the result, Thenardier Army momentarily retreats and the Silver Meteor Army soldiers finally relaxed for a time being. During a small meeting, Regin made a briefing about Saint-Groel, Brune's Holly Grotto which was located within Artishem of Brune. She also mentioned that they have three ways to enter the sacred site: The first route would be located within the heart of Artishem's Central Square. The second route would located within Mosha Temple, which was located near to the Silver Meteor Army's camp. The third and the last route would be at Artishem's Cemetery from the city's east end. Since the second route was nearer from their camp, Tigre decided to visit Mosha Temple for the Holy Grotto. Prior the preparations, Tigre would bring around 10 people from the Silver Meteor Army, with Regin and Rurick were among them. Bertrand came by to tell Tigre that while he too would be joing his quest, he further tell Tigre that even he would return to Zhcted after the war, he would faithfully following Tigre after the war. Seeing both Regin and Bertrand as a "luggage", Elen also going with Tigre and company as well, much to both Lim and Mila's skepticism: Lim urged Elen to consider her position as a Vanadis while Mila deemed the mission was too dangerous even for a Vanadis. To answer both girls' unease, Elen asked Lim if she can prepare five men from her army who overpowered herself, she may reconsider. She also told Mila that this mission itself was a decisive turning point for the Silver Meteor Army. Elen answer made both girls unable to object Elen's decision. Tigre further told Elen that should anything happened in their discovery, he told Elen that she and Regin to escape while he provide support. Mural About the Hidden Legend of Brune ---Coming soon!---- A Bitter Reunion ---Coming soon!---- The Death of a Loyal Adjutant As the battle between both sides continued, an earthquake shaken the entire cavern and forced both sides to escape from the fallen cavern. Of all people however, Steid continued fight against Tigre and easily outmaneuvered Tigre's arrow's shot. His effort to kill Tigre however gone in vain when Bertrand immediately protected Tigre by receiving his slash, before Steid himself crushed to death by a falling boulder. Meanwhile, Tigre was survived under the cavern's rubble and trying to find Bertrand, Even in his dying state, Bertrand told Tigre about his nostalgic moments with House Vorn and felt how grateful he was to serve both benevolent lords in his time. After his final words, Bertrand was passed away much to Tigre's sorrow, further unleashing the Black Bow power. Aftermath Of all people who entered the sacred caverns, only Elen, Regin, Rurick, an unnamed Zhcted soldier, Thenardier and Tigre (through the Black Light) survived the earthquake with minor injuries. Even losing their best men after the incident, the war between Thenardier and Tigre would be continued until their final confrontation in Mereville Fields Despite suffering merely minor injuries, Bertrand's death gave a bigger blow to Tigre who blamed himself for his longtime father-figured friend's death. It took Elen's consultations to recuperate his confidence and even his will and mettle for his people, including fallen Bertrand. This is led to Tigre's vengeance against Thenardier and almost turned this ongoing war as personal. On Thenardier Army's perspective, Thenardier also lost his best soldier in his army. Without Steid, the army's only strategist, Thenardier had to rely his own judgement and instinct to make his move for his next battle against his enemy. This lost also prompted Thenardier to stop Regin from returning to Nice. Even his army remained powerful and merciless however, Thenardier Army was still outmatched by the Silver Meteor Army's tactics and resources due to rwo Vanadis and many High Officers at Silver Meteor Army. Trivia *In the anime episode for English subtitle, there is an dialog error where Gerard asked Tigre's condition to Roland instead of Mashas Rodant as Mashas replies about Tigre's condition. Category:Event